myelomafandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenic trioxide
Binet et al. (2009) Interaction between arsenic trioxide and human primary cells: emphasis on human cells of myeloid origin Chen et al. (2009 b) Combination of DNA methylation inhibitor 5-azacytidine and arsenic trioxide has synergistic activity in myeloma Chen et al. (2009 d) Folate-mediated intracellular drug delivery increases the anticancer efficacy of nanoparticulate formulation of arsenic trioxide Cheng et al. (2009) Arsenic trioxide-induced apoptosis of Hep-2 cell line through modulating intracellular glutathione (GSH) level Ge et al. (2009) Proteomic and functional analyses reveal a dual molecular mechanism underlying arsenic-induced apoptosis in human multiple myeloma cells Matulis et al. (2009) Darinaparsin induces a unique cellular response and is active in an arsenic trioxide-resistant myeloma cell line Morales et al. (2009) Reactive oxygen species are not required for an arsenic trioxide-induced antioxidant response or apoptosis RÃ¶llig et al. (2009) The efficacy of arsenic trioxide for the treatment of relapsed and refractory multiple myeloma: A systematic review Hofmeister et al. (2008) Phase II clinical trial of arsenic trioxide with liposomal doxorubicin, vincristine, and dexamethasone in newly diagnosed multiple myeloma Morales et al. (2008) BH3-only proteins Noxa, Bmf, and Bim are necessary for arsenic trioxide-induced cell death in myeloma Qazilbash et al. (2008) Arsenic trioxide with ascorbic acid and high-dose melphalan: results of a phase II randomized trial Roboz (2008) Arsenic and old lace: novel approaches in elderly patients with acute myeloid leukemia Wang et al. (2008 e) Correlation of cell cycle alteration to SOCS-1 gene demethylation induced by arsenic trioxide in myeloma cell lines Wang et al. (2008 f) Arsenic trioxide induces socs-1 gene demethylation in myeloma cell lines Zhou et al. (2008) Arsenic trioxide and 2-methoxyestradiol reduce beta-catenin accumulation after proteasome inhibition and enhance the sensitivity of myeloma cells to Bortezomib Zhou et al. (2008 a) Effect of arsenic trioxide combined with bortezomib on proliferation, apoptosis and beta-catenin level in myeloma cell lines Baysan et al. (2007) Arsenic trioxide induces apoptosis via the mitochondrial pathway by upregulating the expression of Bax and Bim in human B cells Berenson et al. (2007) A phase I/II study of arsenic trioxide/bortezomib/ascorbic acid combination therapy for the treatment of relapsed or refractory multiple myeloma Campbell et al. (2007) Antimyeloma effects of arsenic trioxide are enhanced by melphalan, bortezomib and ascorbic acid Diaz et al. (2007) Trolox enhances the anti-lymphoma effects of arsenic trioxide, while protecting against liver toxicity Falnoga et al. (2007) Arsenic metabolism in multiple myeloma and astrocytoma cells Fu et al. (2007) n-MSP detection of p16 gene demethylation and transcription in human multiple myeloma U266 cell line induced by arsenic trioxide Gesundheit et al. (2007) A patient with progressive multiple myeloma treated successfully with arsenic trioxide after allogeneic bone marrow transplantation Kircelli et al. (2007) Arsenic trioxide induces p53-dependent apoptotic signals in myeloma cells with SiRNA-silenced p53: MAP kinase pathway is preferentially activated in cells expressing inactivated p53 Sasaki et al. (2007) An approach to elucidate potential mechanism of renal toxicity of arsenic trioxide Wang et al. (2007 g) Gene expression profile of multiple myeloma cell line treated by arsenic trioxide Yan et al. (2007) Arsenic trioxide and proteasome inhibitor bortezomib synergistically induce apoptosis in leukemic cells: the role of protein kinase Cdelta Yu et al. (2007) Mechanisms underlying the effect of arsenic trioxide on proliferation inhibition and apoptosis induction in myeloma cell line u266 Zhou et al. (2007 b) Effects of arsenic trioxide on voltage-dependent potassium channels and on cell proliferation of human multiple myeloma cells Abou-Jawde et al. (2006 a) Efficacy and safety results with the combination therapy of arsenic trioxide, dexamethasone, and ascorbic acid in multiple myeloma patients: a phase 2 trial Berenson et al. (2006) Efficacy and safety of melphalan, arsenic trioxide and ascorbic acid combination therapy in patients with relapsed or refractory multiple myeloma: a prospective, multicentre, phase II, single-arm study Berenson et al. (2006 d) Arsenic compounds in the treatment of multiple myeloma: a new role for a historical remedy Bonati et al. (2006) Arsenic trioxide in hematological malignancies: the new discovery of an ancient drug Chen et al. (2006 c) Lipid encapsulation of arsenic trioxide attenuates cytotoxicity and allows for controlled anticancer drug release Kajiguchi et al. (2006) Sustained activation of c-jun-N-terminal kinase plays a critical role in arsenic trioxide-induced cell apoptosis in multiple myeloma cell lines Kalmadi et al. (2006) The emerging role of arsenic trioxide as an immunomodulatory agent in the management of multiple myeloma Nouri et al. (2006) The incidence of recurrent herpes simplex and herpes zoster infection during treatment with arsenic trioxide Tan et al. (2006) Effect of arsenic trioxide on bone marrow stromal cells of patients with multiple myeloma Verstovsek et al. (2006) Arsenic derivatives in hematologic malignancies: a role beyond acute promyelocytic leukemia? Wang et al. (2006 f) Changes of gene expression profile of multiple myeloma cell line RPMI 8226 treated by arsenic trioxide Wang et al. (2006 p) Mechanism of arsenic trioxide inhibiting angiogenesis in multiple myeloma Wu et al. (2006 a) Phase II multicenter study of arsenic trioxide, ascorbic acid and dexamethasone in patients with relapsed or refractory multiple myeloma Amadori et al. (2005) Use of arsenic trioxide in haematological malignancies: insight into the clinical development of a novel agent Borad et al. (2005) Efficacy of melphalan, arsenic trioxide, and ascorbic acid combination therapy (MAC) in relapsed and refractory multiple myeloma Diaz et al. (2005) Trolox selectively enhances arsenic-mediated oxidative stress and apoptosis in APL and other malignant cell lines Fu et al. (2005 a) Hypermethylation of CpG island of p16 gene and arsenic trioxide induced p16 gene demethylation in multiple myeloma Gazitt et al. (2005) Arsenic trioxide: an anti cancer missile with multiple warheads Han et al. (2005) Arsenic trioxide represses constitutive activation of NF-kappaB and COX-2 expression in human acute myeloid leukemia, HL-60 Karasavvas et al. (2005) Vitamin C protects HL60 and U266 cells from arsenic toxicity Li et al. (2005 a) Detection of gene expression alteration of myeloma cells treated with arsenic trioxide Xiong et al. (2005) Investigation of the effect of 2-methoxyestradiol and arsenic trioxide on the apoptosis-associated gene expression profile of myeloma cells Zhou et al. (2005 b) Changes in gene expression profiles of multiple myeloma cells induced by arsenic trioxide (ATO): possible mechanisms to explain ATO resistance in vivo Akay et al. (2004) Arsenic trioxide and paclitaxel induce apoptosis by different mechanisms Bajenova et al. (2004) RIP kinase is involved in arsenic-induced apoptosis in multiple myeloma cells Berenson et al. (2004) A prospective, open-label safety and efficacy study of combination treatment with melphalan, arsenic trioxide, and ascorbic acid in patients with relapsed or refractory multiple myeloma Evens et al. (2004 a) The potential of arsenic trioxide in the treatment of malignant disease: past, present, and future Guo et al. (2004 b) Effect of arsenic trioxide on telomerase and telomerase reverse transcriptase in KM3 cell line Hussein et al. (2004 a) Phase 2 study of arsenic trioxide in patients with relapsed or refractory multiple myeloma Kumagai et al. (2004) RWJ-241947 (MCC-555), a unique peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-gamma ligand with antitumor activity against human prostate cancer in vitro and in beige/nude/ X-linked immunodeficient mice and enhancement of apoptosis in myeloma cells induced by arsenic trioxide Kwong (2004) Arsenic trioxide in the treatment of haematological malignancies Li et al. (2004 a) Re-expression of p16 gene in myeloma cell line U266 by arsenic trioxide Rousselot et al. (2004) A clinical and pharmacological study of arsenic trioxide in advanced multiple myeloma patients Rousselot et al. (2004 a) Arsenic trioxide is effective in the treatment of multiple myeloma in SCID mice Zheng et al. (2004) Essential role of the voltage-dependent anion channel (VDAC) in mitochondrial permeability transition pore opening and cytochrome c release induced by arsenic trioxide Akay et al. (2003) Arsenic trioxide selectively induces early and extensive apoptosis via the APO2/caspase-8 pathway engaging the mitochondrial pathway in myeloma cells with mutant p53 Chen et al. (2003 d) Effects of arsenic trioxide on cell cycle and expression of cyclin dependent kinase inhibitors of multiple myeloma cells Chen et al. (2003 e) Mechanism of arsenic trioxide-induced cytotoxicity on multiple myeloma cells Hussein (2003 a) Trials of arsenic trioxide in multiple myeloma Hyun et al. (2003) Arsenic trioxide inhibits the growth of A498 renal cell carcinoma cells via cell cycle arrest or apoptosis Kanzawa et al. (2003) Induction of autophagic cell death in malignant glioma cells by arsenic trioxide Liu et al. (2003 b) Arsenic trioxide-induced apoptosis in myeloma cells: p53-dependent G1 or G2/M cell cycle arrest, activation of caspase-8 or caspase-9, and synergy with APO2/TRAIL McCafferty-Grad et al. (2003) Arsenic trioxide uses caspase-dependent and caspase-independent death pathways in myeloma cells Anderson et al. (2002) Arsenic trioxide in multiple myeloma: rationale and future directions Bahlis et al. (2002) Feasibility and correlates of arsenic trioxide combined with ascorbic acid-mediated depletion of intracellular glutathione for the treatment of relapsed/refractory multiple myeloma Chen et al. (2002 f) Expanding the use of arsenic trioxide: leukemias and beyond Dalton (2002) Targeting the mitochondria: an exciting new approach to myeloma therapy Commentary re: N J Bahlis et al., Feasibility and correlates of arsenic trioxide combined with ascorbic acid-mediated depletion of intracellular glutathione for the treatment of relapsed/refractory multiple myeloma Gartenhaus et al. (2002) Arsenic trioxide cytotoxicity in steroid and chemotherapy-resistant myeloma cell lines: enhancement of apoptosis by manipulation of cellular redox state Hayashi et al. (2002 a) Arsenic trioxide inhibits growth of human multiple myeloma cells in the bone marrow microenvironment Munshi et al. (2002 a) Clinical activity of arsenic trioxide for the treatment of multiple myeloma Deaglio et al. (2001) Evidence of an immunologic mechanism behind the therapeutical effects of arsenic trioxide (As(2)O(3)) on myeloma cells Gallagher (2001) Co-biomodulation with arsenic trioxide in multiple myeloma Grad et al. (2001) Ascorbic acid enhances arsenic trioxide-induced cytotoxicity in multiple myeloma cells Hussein (2001) Arsenic trioxide: a new immunomodulatory agent in the management of multiple myeloma Jia et al. (2001) Arsenic trioxide induces multiple myeloma cell apoptosis via disruption of mitochondrial transmembrane potentials and activation of caspase-3 Munshi (2001) Arsenic trioxide: an emerging therapy for multiple myeloma Murgo (2001) Clinical trials of arsenic trioxide in hematologic and solid tumors: overview of the National Cancer Institute Cooperative Research and Development Studies Wang (2001) Arsenic compounds as anticancer agents Zhou et al. (2001 a) Mechanisms of arsenic trioxide-induced apoptosis in myeloma cells Ishitsuka et al. (2000) Arsenic trioxide and the growth of human T-cell leukemia virus type I infected T-cell lines Novick et al. (2000) Arsenicals in hematologic cancers Park et al. (2000 a) Arsenic trioxide-mediated growth inhibition in MC/CAR myeloma cells via cell cycle arrest in association with induction of cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitor, p21, and apoptosis Zhu et al. (2000 a) The relationship between sensitivity to arsenic trioxide and antioxidative capacity of malignant hematopoietic cells Rousselot et al. (1999) Arsenic trioxide and melarsoprol induce apoptosis in plasma cell lines and in plasma cells from myeloma patients Zhang et al. (1998 b) The induction of apoptosis and cell cycle arrest by arsenic trioxide in lymphoid neoplasms Axelson et al. (1978) Arsenic exposure and mortality: a case-referent study from a Swedish copper smelter References